Solemn Vows
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott attacks to alpha to save the bus driver.


Title : Solemn Vows  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : Scott fights the alpha in an  
>attempt to protect the bus driver.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Scott jerked awake from his nightmare. The image  
>of killing Allison too much for his mind to take.<br>Pain flooded his body. Sending him tumbling from  
>his bed, to the floor.<p>

Moaning low in his throat, he cracked his eyes  
>open, and glanced down. His shirt was slashed<br>to pieces. Soaked with his blood. His chest was  
>clawed and bitten, bruised various shades of<br>purple and blue. His back felt far worse.

Looking over at his bed, he could see his sheets  
>saturated with red. Most of it dried. Thankfully<br>his mattress had a waterproof protector on it,  
>or it would be ruined.<p>

Or rather, thank Stiles, and the soda incident  
>during the summer of their first grade.<p>

He slowly, painfully reached for his cellphone.  
>First, he had to call Allison and make sure she<br>was alive. Then he had to get Stiles. He wasn't  
>healing for some reason.<p>

Which meant he needed to call Stiles to take him to  
>the clinic where he could stitch himself up, and<br>Stiles could bandage him. Plus, his sheets had  
>to be thrown away, the mattress protector wiped<br>down, and new sheets put on.

All before his mom found them.

He hit speed dial, and began praying to whatever  
>god watched over werewolves. If there was one.<p>

00000

" So she's alive? " Stile's asked for the millonth  
>time that morning.<p>

Scott shot him a nasty pain filled glare as he half  
>hobbled, and was half carried into the clinic.<p>

" Again, yes. "

" Look, I'm just having a little trouble figuring  
>this out, okay? " Stile's snapped, helping him<br>onto the exam table. " I mean, you have a  
>nightmare you're killing Allison in a school bus,<br>and wake up looking like you went thirty rounds  
>with Freddy Kreuger. Your healing isn't working<br>for some unknown reason, and yet, Allison is fine.  
>So forgive me if I'm just a little freaked! "<p>

" You're not the one chopped and blended. " Scott  
>panted through a sheen of sweat.<p>

He struggled out of his blood soaked, long  
>sleeved shirt, dropping it to the floor. Revealing<br>not just his torn up back and chest, but his arms  
>and shoulders.<p>

" Scott, I think you need a doctor. " Stiles paled.  
>" This is... This is really bad man. I don't think<br>we can deal with this ourselves. "

" He's right. " Deaton entered the room. " You  
>can't, but I can. "<p>

" Deaton. " Scott jerked upright, flinching at  
>the pull on his injuries.<p>

" Hello, Scott. I see you had quite the night. "  
>Deaton calmly pulled on a pair of exam gloves,<br>and then began to set out his exam tray.

" I didn't know you could work on humans. " Stiles  
>stated nervously, looking back and forth rapidly.<p>

" I can't, but I do heal werewolves. " Deaton  
>answered, putting out the last of his tools.<br>" And the reason your healing isn't working is  
>because your injuries were caused by an Alpha<br>wolf. Last night, your Alpha called you out  
>to hunt, from the news report this morning,<br>I would guess at a school bus as the High  
>school. "<p>

" Oh man... " Stiles collapsed on a nearby  
>stool.<p>

Scott closed his eyes as flashes of memeory  
>appeared in his mind. A human male inside a<br>school bus. A school bus seat coming at him.  
>Two glowing red eyes piercing him. Claws<br>ripping into him.

" I remember some of it. " He whispered. " I  
>tried to protect him. "<p>

" I see. Then you refused the Alpha's command  
>to hunt, and the Alpha punished you. " Deaton<br>nodded, starting to treat him.

" Punish? " Stile's scoffed. " You mean mutilate. "

" He could have killed him. Most Alpha's would  
>have. " Deaton calmly replied. " Werewolves are<br>generally animalistic, leaving behind their  
>humanity. Very few try to balance the two out. "<p>

" I don't want to be like that. " Scott murmured.  
>" I never wanted this. I want to be human. I want<br>to find a cure. "

" There isn't one. There was a rumor that killing  
>the Alpha which bit you would cure you, but the<br>truth is killing the Alpha makes you an Alpha. "  
>Deaton quickly quashed his hopes.<p>

" Then I want to be balanced. I want to be as  
>human as possible. To find a way to have control<br>of the wolf, and continue a normal life. " Scott  
>stated firmly.<p>

" Then I will teach you. The proper way. " Deaton  
>smiled calmly. " Not the way of the werewolf,<br>depending on anger and pain. We'll also need to  
>give you protection against the Alpha's control<br>of you. "

" That would be really, really, really good. No  
>offense but I don't want him going all super killer<br>zombie on me and ripping my throat out. " Stiles  
>shivered.<p>

" Thank you for your overwhelming support. "  
>Scott scowled from the table.<p>

" You're welcome. " Stile's waved cheerfully.

" Relax. I know a powerful druid mark, the  
>shield knot to be exact. A round shield knot<br>would be best. The more intricate the better. The  
>black ink is mixed with potent herbs and liquids,<br>including wolfsbane and silver. " Deaton stitched  
>a long mark on Scott's left arm.<p>

" Wolfsbane? Silver? " Scott winced at the  
>stitches. " Besides, you're talking like this<br>mark is a tattoo. "

" There's no removing it once it's on you. "  
>Deaton cut the thread. " It will also be very<br>painful everytime the protection activates, not  
>just for the person trying to control you, but<br>for you as well. "

He swallowed at the thought of having to deal  
>with his mom after this. Not just his wounds<br>which she would find out about. Because the  
>stitches would leave scars, but also because<br>there would be no hiding a tattoo from her.

" Mom is going to ground me for life. " He  
>moaned in realization.<p>

Because he couldn't say no to the mark. Not  
>even knowing about the pain it would cause.<br>He couldn't risk the Alpha taking over his  
>actions. Not if it could make him shift or<br>kill at command.

" Dude, I think you should just tell her. " Stiles  
>said. " I mean, seriously, it's gotten to a<br>point where you can't hide it much longer. "

" Your friends right. Your mother need's to  
>know. If for no other reason than to warn her<br>about the Alpha. " Deaton started stitching  
>another injury on Scott's left arm. " Wolves<br>are social animals, and you've subconsciously  
>created your own pack. A human pack. He'll<br>want you to kill them off yourself. "

" Hence the mark of protection. " Stiles piped  
>up.<p>

" Right. " Deaton agreed. " When that doesn't  
>work, his next step will be your mother. Turning<br>her and force her into his pack. Possibly take  
>her as his Alpha female. His mate. "<p>

" When you say mate...? " Stiles gestured.

" Like wolves, werewolves take mates, the Alpha  
>taking an Alpha female. They also tend to mate<br>for life. A werewolf can have flings, one night  
>stands, go on dates, just like humans. " Deaton<br>lectured. " Or they can immediately find a  
>female and it's over. There's no one else for<br>them. "

" Let's say a sixteen year old werewolf, can't  
>stop texting or calling a girl. Always sniffing<br>her, looking at her. Won't break a date with her  
>no matter what. Goes tearing through the woods<br>after a werewolf for her. The girls voice calms  
>him down despite serious wolf pms. " Stiles<br>ticked off. " Would you say mate material? "

" Absolutely. " Deaton agreed.

" What would you say if I said the girl was an  
>Argent? " Stiles went on.<p>

" Does she know you're a werewolf? "

" No. "

Deaton cut the thread, starting on a third slash  
>on his left arm. The dark man was silent for a<br>long minute. Hands moving quickly and surely.

" You have to tell her before your bond with  
>her gets stronger. A mate bond is nothing to<br>play with. It can and will kill you. Right now,  
>it's new enough all it will do is make you ill,<br>but if it continue's to grow and it is broken  
>you will die of a heart attack. "<p>

" A broken heart? Seriously? " Stiles joked.

" Yes, and not just him. The girl too. " Deaton  
>warned.<p>

" Surely there's more to this than being around  
>each other. I mean, there has to be some kind of<br>freewill. A ritual. Dancing naked under the full  
>moon, a chant, howling together at a bonfire? "<br>Stiles asked.

" There is one thing. The bite. They must both  
>bite each other on the neck and break the skin. "<br>Deaton smiled at Stiles. " The bites will heal  
>instantly and leave scars. Once healed the mating<br>is complete. "

" Drive-thru marriage. " Stiles blinked.

" Not funny. " Scott tossed a wad of clean gauze  
>at his friend. " Besides what am I supposed to say?<br>To Allison or my mom? Hi, I'm a werewolf? No, I  
>don't need a flea bath? Please, don't neuter me?<br>Gee mom, guess what? If you want me, just buy a  
>dog whistle and I'll come running? "<p>

" Hey, that's not a bad idea. " Stiles perked up.

" Do it, and I'll show Lydia the pictures of you  
>with Muffy. " Scott growled.<p>

" You wouldn't. " Stiles fell off the stool.

" The ones from last year. " Scott growled deeper.

" No! " Stiles pleaded, getting on his knees,  
>hands together. " I'll help you tell your mom,<br>just don't do it! "

" Deal. " Scott nodded once.

" Muffy? " Deaton wrapped the left arm from  
>shoulder to wrist.<p>

" His very old, hot pink security blank. "  
>Scott grinned.<p>

" Oh shut up. " Stiles huffed from the stool.  
>" You still sleep with your teddy bear, Max. "<p>

Deaton let out a chuckle. Rolling to the right  
>and starting on the other arm.<p>

" You two are certainly interesting. "

Scott traded a sour look with Stiles. Interesting  
>wasn't what the students or teachers called them.<br>Outcasts, morons, rejects perhaps, but never  
>interesting.<p>

They had no other friends. No one in other social  
>circles to talk to. Stiles was second string in<br>Lacrosse. Scott would also be second string if it  
>wasn't for being a werewolf.<p>

No, interesting wasn't the word.

00000

" You are not looking so hot. " Stiles hissed.  
>" Maybe you should go home. "<p>

" No! " Scott refused, leaning heavily on his  
>friend. " We agreed we'd tell my mom together,<br>and if I go home now, she'll demand an explanation,  
>and you know what she's like. "<p>

" Yeah, she could drag a confession out of Dracula,  
>and do it with just a look. " Stiles shuddered.<p>

" I am not facing her alone. " Scott struggled up  
>the stairs toward his first class, an arm over<br>Stiles shoulders. " If I go down, you're going  
>with me. "<p>

" Hey! " Stiles shot him a wounded look.

" Don't give me that look! " Scott slapped Stiles  
>chest. " You got me into this mess. You just had<br>to go into the woods to search for the girl's body.  
>Now, I'm going to get grounded for the rest of my<br>natural life. Well, if I'm getting locked away,  
>then so are you, buddy. "<p>

" Dude, not cool. " Stiles sulked.

" What isn't? " Lydia asked. " God, what happened  
>to you? "<p>

" Scott? What...? " Allison hestitantly reached  
>for him, her hands hoovering over his short sleeved<br>grey shirt, and the thick layers of blood soaked  
>gauze covering his arms.<p>

" Long story? " Stiles tried.

" Try again. " Lydia ordered.

" Okay, complicated and not something we can  
>talk about in public. " Stiles quickly rambled.<p>

" Stiles! " Scott scolded.

" What? Deaton said you had to tell Allison. "  
>Stiles reminded him.<p>

" Yeah, but now? " Scott nearly whined.

" Do you not remember what he said? " Stiles  
>cocked his head. " Broken heart syndrome. "<p>

" I have time. "

" Not a lot, and hello, the Argents! Not to  
>mention your local neihborhood Alpha. "<p>

" Hey! " Lydia snapped her fingers, drawing  
>their attention back to the two women. " I have<br>no idea what the two of you are babbling about,  
>and frankly, I don't care. But how about you<br>start talking earth language. "

Allison gently touched his bruised face, slowly  
>kissing him. Being very gentle. Brushing her lips<br>over his.

" We can talk later if you want. " She offered.

" I'll probably lose my nerve. " He laughed  
>nervously. " I still have to tell my mom later,<br>Stiles volunteered to help. "

" Blackmailed. " Stiles helpfully corrected.

" The pictures can be produced anytime. " Scott  
>said.<p>

" Shutting up. " Stiles held up his hands.

" Watch it. " Scott nearly toppled over.

Thankfully Allison ducked under his other arm,  
>taking his weight with surprising strength.<p>

" Thanks. " He smiled.

" No problem. " She grinned back.

" I believe you were going to tell us why you  
>look like a mummy? " Lydia rudely snapped.<p>

" We should get out of the hall. " Stiles sobered.

" Is it really that bad? " Allison asked.

" Oh yeah. " Stiles empathized. " In fact, it's  
>worse than anything you can think of. Or you<br>might know, it depends on what your family  
>told you about their job. "<p>

" Stiles. " Scott warned.

" What? " Stiles innocently asked as he lead  
>them to an empty classroom. " It's true. "<p>

" My family sells guns to law enforcement. "  
>Allison said in confusion.<p>

" He means their other job. " Scott said quietly.

Stiles closed the door to the Science room. Totally  
>serious for once. Scott pulled away from his<br>girlfriend, sitting in a chair.

" That is their only job. " Allison stated.

" Oh boy. " Stiles rubbed his head. " She really  
>doesn't know. "<p>

" Know what? " Allison demanded. " What's going  
>on? How did you get hurt, Scott? "<p>

Lydia hopped up onto a table, watching everything  
>closely.<p>

" It's complicated. " Scott started.

" You two keep saying that. " Lydia narrowed her  
>eyes. " But you never say why, or explain. "<p>

" The night before Allison started school here,  
>Stiles dragged me into one of his hare brained<br>schemes. He wanted me to go into the forest and  
>help him find the body of the girl. While in there<br>his dad found him, and we were seperated. " Scott  
>explained.<p>

" Okay, interesting, but pointless. " Lydia brushed  
>off.<p>

" I found the girl, or half of her, and in the  
>process I was attacked by something. It bit me.<br>Really bit me. I'm talking a deep, bloody bite. "  
>Scott told her. " Yet the next night it was<br>healed. No bite, no scar, nothing. "

" Are you sure you didn't just dream it? "  
>Allison frowned.<p>

" Trust me, he didn't. " Stiles began to nibble  
>at his nails.<p>

" He's right. Remember when you sat down behind me  
>in class and I handed you the pen. I heard you on<br>the phone with your mom. Outside. In the hallway,  
>I was listening to you talk to Lydia, about Friday<br>night being family night. During Lacrosse practice,  
>that was the first time I ever played well, Lydia<br>can confirm it. I've always been second string. "  
>Scott said. " Suddenly, I was stronger, faster,<br>healing instantly, with super senses. "

" He was a major loser. " Lydia confirmed. " The  
>asthma alone was a killer. You should have seen<br>him. He'd walk two steps and break into these  
>hilarious coughing fits. All bent over, going<br>purple in the face, spit flying everywhere,  
>scrambling for his inhaler. This one time he... "<p>

" Lydia! " Stiles cut her off sharply.

Scott clenched his jaw.

" Well it was. " Lydia defended herself. " He  
>couldn't even stay in class most of the time.<br>God, his grades suffers so much cause he  
>kept getting thrown out from having attacks. "<p>

" Stiles is right, it's not funny. " Allison  
>scolded Lydia.<p>

" Fine. " Lydia backed off.

Scott felt a hand on his face, lifting it up.  
>Allison was looking down at him kindly. There<br>was no pity, or humor. Just love.

" So you went all superhuman after you were  
>bitten? " She nudged.<p>

" Yeah. I didn't need my inhaler or anything. "  
>Scott managed. " Then I noticed cats were having<br>weird reactions to me, and I was having strange  
>physical changes. "<p>

" Rabies. " Lydia supplied.

" He's a werewolf! " Stiles finally exploded.  
>" He was bitten by an Alpha werewolf, the most<br>powerful kind, and only type of werewolf who can  
>make another werewolf. So now Scott's a Beta<br>werewolf. "

" Last night, the Alpha werewolf decided to go  
>human hunting and take Scott with him. The Alpha<br>called him to the school bus, and tried to force  
>Scott to help him kill a human. Scott managed to<br>refuse, and even tried to protect the guy, and  
>the Alpha went psycho on him. I'm talking serious<br>mincing of body here. Deaton spent hours stitching  
>him up. " Stiles waved his arms around.<p>

" Are you high? " Lydia stared. " Seriously, what  
>are you on? "<p>

" I'm not high. Ask Scott. " Stiles huffed.  
>" Allison's family are all werewolf hunters. Her<br>dad shot Scott the same night they had their  
>first date. In fact, one of the reason's we're<br>having to tell you guys this is because of the  
>whole wolves mating for life thing. Apparently<br>Scott has started the mating bond thing with  
>Allison, and it could kill them if it isn't<br>dealt with. "

" Now I know you're high. " Lydia pointed.

" Argent means silver. " Allison muttered.

" What? " Lydia asked.

" Argent means silver. " She repeated.

" You are not seriously buying this stuff. "  
>Lydia stared.<p>

" No, of course not. " Allison shook her head.  
>" Werewolves aren't real. Scott, tell me the<br>truth. "

" Okay, Scott, time to show them the wolf. "  
>Stiles instructed.<p>

Scott hesitated. If he did this, it was over.  
>His normal, or semi-normal life was through.<br>He could no longer pretend to be a human being.  
>A normal teenage boy. With a normal future ahead<br>of him.

Sighing, he reached for the wolf that had been  
>just below the surface all morning. It had been<br>nursing it's bruised pride, and injuried ego.  
>He could feel the wolf was upset it hadn't been<br>able to do more to protect the human.

The wolf raced forward and in seconds he heard  
>twin gasps.<p>

" There's my boy. " Stiles crow.

" Would you cut that out? " Scott sighed.

" Oh come on, when you're not trying to kill  
>me the wolf is awesome. " Stiles beamed.<p>

" Oh god, it's true. " Lydia dropped her phone.  
>" You're a werewolf. "<p>

Scott shifted back to human form, and glanced  
>at Allison.<p>

" Werewolve's are like wolves. We mate for life.  
>You're it. My mate. Deaton says the bond is<br>young enough we can safely break it. We'll be  
>sick for a while afterward, but otherwise, healthy.<br>If we continue to date however, the bond will  
>strengthen and we won't be able to break it<br>without killing each other. " Scott explained.  
>" There is a small ritual to finish the bond.<br>But it's nothing but biting each other's neck. "

" You're a werewolf. " Allison said.

" Yeah. "

" And you basically want to marry me? " Allison  
>asked. " I'm almost seventeen. I'm too young<br>to be considering marriage. "

" I get it. "

" You're telling me my family hunts werewolves,  
>and what? If we did bond, then what? I disown<br>them? They disown me? They kill me? " Allison  
>grabbed his shoulders.<p>

" I don't know. " Scott admitted.

" Guess what? I don't either. " Allison snatched  
>her bag up. " I think... I think we shouldn't see<br>each other anymore. "

Scott felt a tear fall from his left eye. It was  
>over. His mate had rejected him and his life. She<br>had chosen the life of the hunter.

Just like he had known she would. Inside his soul  
>his wolf howled it's anguish. Crying in a way he<br>refused to.

" Stiles, can you take me home now? " He choked  
>out.<p>

" Yeah. " Stiles softly agreed. " Sure. "

He just prayed his mom took it better.

00000

" You're grounded! " Melissa McCall announced  
>sharply.<p>

" What?! " Scott rocked back.

" In fact, you're both grounded! " She jabbed  
>her finger at the two boys on the sofa. " No tv,<br>no playstation, no computer, no cellphones, etc. "

" How is this fair?! " Stiles demanded.

" How is not telling me my son is a werewolf fair? "  
>Melissa demanded right back. " In fact, how is not<br>telling me my son is being controlled by an insane  
>serial killer Alpha werewolf fair?! "<p>

" When you put it that way..." Stiles backed off.

" And a tattoo? Really?! " Melissa gestured.

" It was either a tattoo or let the Alpha play  
>in my head some more. " Scott hurriedly defended<br>himself. " Since he played in my head last night  
>and it left me a walking mummy, I figured I'd go<br>with the tattoo. "

" Okay, point made, but you're still grounded. "  
>Melissa clapped. " I'm calling Stile's father<br>however, and you two are going to get the great  
>pleasure of explaining everything again. "<p>

They groaned in unison, slumping into each other.

" We're dead. " Stiles grabbed his head in horror.

" Double parents. " Scott yanked at his hair.  
>" Double grounding's. "<p>

" Oh man, so not fair. " Stiles ground out.

" There has to be a law. "

" My dad is the law. " Stiles reminded him.

" I knew I should have stayed in bed. " Scott  
>sighed. " The injuries, Allison, it was bound<br>to be one of those days. "

" And Lydia being so mean. " Stiles sank into  
>the sofa.<p>

Scott sighed. It was a really bad day. Too bad  
>it wasn't nearly over yet.<p>

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

" Werewolves use pain and anger to shift. "  
>Deaton sat on the grass in front of Scott.<br>" Negative emotions which can be used against  
>them under the right circumstance's. What I'm<br>going to teach you is to develope a two way  
>link directly to the Earth. "<p>

Scott kneeled patiently, clasping his hands,  
>listening intently. His mom was seated on their<br>back porch with Stiles and Stiles father.

" The link is permante. Your negative emotions  
>will be channeled into the Earth, and the Earth<br>will give you peace and calm back. In turn, you  
>will find the shift easier, your abilties more<br>powerful. You'll be able to use the Earth to  
>see. " Deaton gently explained.<p>

" Whoa. " Stiles dug into a large bowl of popcorn.

" If what you say is true, then why don't more  
>werewolve's use this method? " Scott frowned.<p>

" It was used exclusively by a pack of Druid  
>werewolves. They were peaceful, protector's,<br>like you. " Deaton's face darkened. " They  
>were also hunted into extinction by other<br>werewolf packs. "

" But why? " Stiles stopped snacking. " Aren't  
>peaceful werewolves a good thing? "<p>

" Like all things there are good and evil. The  
>packs that hunted them were evil. They had the<br>taste for human flesh, and had been at war with  
>the Druid packs for hundreds of years. " Deaton<br>said.

" Like the Alpha? " Scott asked.

" Yes. " Deaton bluntly answered.

Scott nodded silently. The sickness he felt  
>since Allison's rejection churning in his stomach.<br>The wolf paced inside his mind, growling out  
>his decision.<p>

" Show me. " Scott finally spoke. " Show me  
>the Druid's way. Show me how to be a protector. "<p>

" Close your eyes and touch your wolf. "  
>Deaton began.<p>

Scott closed his eyes and felt for his wolf.  
>It was already there. Waiting for him. Reaching<br>out to him.

" Alright. "

" Good. Now, press your palms into the grass.  
>Bury them into the dirt. Up to your wrists. "<p>

Scott laid his palms onto the grass and pushed.  
>The grass gave way under his strength. The dirt<br>pushing aside into clumps and falling over onto  
>his hands.<p>

" Direct the wolf into the Earth, through your  
>hands. " Deaton monotoned.<p>

The wolf howled loudly in his head. The hairs on  
>his arms standing up on his arms and neck. A growl<br>erupted from his throat.

He could feel the wolf stalking around in a circle.  
>Down his head, his neck, over his left shoulder,<br>his left arm, his left wrist, his left hand.

Scott threw his head back, eyes wide open, and  
>silently howled out at the grey sky. He could<br>see everything within five miles. Every insect,  
>animal, person, and plant.<p>

The anger which he had been fighting against  
>since he had bitten drained slowly from his<br>body. It was a relief.

Then the wolf hit his right hand, reentering  
>his body. Racing up his right wrist, right arm,<br>right shoulder, neck and head.

With it, came peace and calm.

The Earth surrounded him. Soothing him. Like a  
>mother embracing him. Wrapping him in a green<br>blanket of comfort. Like there was an actual  
>spirit, or god.<p>

" You feel her. " Deaton beamed.

" Who is she? " Scott breathed in awe.

" Acca Larentia. The goddess of Earth, Fertily,  
>and all wolves. She is the mother of the first<br>werewolves. Romules and Remus. " Deaton said.  
>" Look on the inside of your left wrist. "<p>

Scott flipped his hand over and peered at his  
>wrist. A flash of gold shimmered up at him. A<br>small upside down triangle with a line running  
>through the top.<p>

" The alchemy symbol for Earth, and the mark  
>of the goddess. " Deaton spoke up. " It proves<br>she has accepted you as her son, and a Druid. "

" Awesome, dude. " Stiles cheered.

" Did he have to get another tattoo? " His  
>mom demanded in pure frustration.<p>

" In this case, yes. " Deaton grinned up at  
>her. " The goddess is particular about such<br>things. "

" I don't suppose I could...? " Stiles started.

" No! " Came a chorus of voices.

" Damn. "

" So what now? " Scott asked.

" Now, you experiment with the link, and adjust  
>to it. Then next week, we'll begin working on<br>your new wolf form. " Deaton stood up.

" What new form? " Scott hopped to his feet.

" One perk about being a Druid werewolf is  
>you can turn into a normal wolf. " Deaton<br>clapped him on the shoulder. " It will take  
>practice, and time. "<p>

" In the meantime, we can start work on Earth magic.  
>It won't be like what you read, or see in the<br>media. No waving wands, or magic words. But  
>you'll have a few useful tricks tucked under your<br>belt. "

" I changed my mind. " Stiles walked up. " I so  
>want to be a werewolf. "<p>

Scott sighed at his friend, and slapped him upside  
>the head.<p>

" Ow, hey! "

" You're a moron. " He said simply.

Stiles was his surrogate brother, but he was  
>tempted to use him for hunting practice. Maybe<br>poucing, or stalking practice.

" Scott, please, stop planning to use my son  
>for target practice. " The Sheriff sighed.<br>" Come on, I'll take you two for ice cream. "

" You were going to use me for target  
>practice? " Stiles tugged at him.<p>

" Hunting. " Scott shrugged innocently.

" What?! " Stiles squeaked.

Scott threw his arm over his friends shoulders  
>and started for the car. The peace he felt not<br>helping with the illness from Allison's rejection,  
>but at least the anger was gone.<p>

11111

Scott's head shot up as gunshots rang out in  
>the distance. He was suddenly very thankful<br>he had healed, though scarred. Not to mention  
>off punishment thanks to a timely intervention<br>from Deaton.

He grabbed his leather jacket, and darted out  
>his bedroom window. Racing through the streets,<br>he shifted to his hybrid form, letting lose in  
>the moon light.<p>

Howling beckoned him onward. Gunshots echoeing  
>in the silent streets. He ducked into the heavy<br>shadows, skidding into a pitch black corner, and  
>watched.<p>

A woman with a heavy assualt rifle was sighting  
>something on the roof. Firing and hitting someone,<br>if the thudding sound was accurate. A satisfied  
>smirk crossed her face, and she slung the rifle<br>over her shoulder.

A SUV pulled up. Chris Argent's car. He stormed  
>out, slamming his door in a rare show of temper.<p>

" Get in. "

" Not even a ' Hello, nice to see you? ' " She  
>asked<p>

" All I've got at the moment is, ' please put the  
>assault rifle away before someone notices. ' " He<br>glanced around.

" That's the brother I love. " She scoffed.  
>" There were two of them "<p>

" The Alpha? "

" I don't know, but one of them tried to kill  
>me. "<p>

" One of them is going to lead us to the other  
>and he can't do that if he's dead. " Chris said.<p>

" Well I can't help kill either of them if one  
>of them kills me first. "<p>

" How long will it take? " Chris asked.

" I give them forty-eight hours. " She shrugged.  
>" If that. "<p>

Scott watched them leave in confusion.

' What. The. Hell? '

He needed to talk to Deaton, cause he had no  
>clue to what was going on. Well other than there<br>was another hunter in town.

An Argent.

11111

Scott wrestled with the lock on his bicycle. It  
>really was time for a new one, but he was always<br>putting it off. He didn't want to spend the money.

HONK!

He jumped. Standing up, he peered over his shoulder,  
>and let go of his bike.<p>

" Nonononono! Not here. " Scott panicked.

Derek was standing in front of Stiles Jeep. Pale,  
>and swaying. He took off in a sprint for the Beta.<p>

' This isn't happening. '

Except it was, in front of the entire school.  
>Worse, Derek proceeded to sit down, or fall down<br>on his butt. Becoming paler by the minute.

" What the hell? " He asked Stiles.

The other boy climbed out of the Jeep.

" What are you doing here? " He questioned the  
>man.<p>

" I was shot. " Derek breathed.

" He's not looking so good, dude. " Stiles said.  
>A repeat of himself from just days before.<p>

' You think. ' He shot silently at his friend.

Stiles shrugged helplessly.

" Why aren't you healing? "

" I can't. It was a different kind of bullet. "  
>Derek swayed.<p>

" A silver bullet? " Stiles volunteered.

" No, you idiot. " Derek managed to bite back.

" Wait, wait. " Scott remembered back to the  
>night before. " That's what she meant when she<br>said you had forty-eight hours. "

" What? " Derek panted. " Who said forty-eight  
>hours? "<p>

" The one who shot you. " He replied calmly.

Derek arched up, eyes shifting back and forth.  
>Horns honking behind them.<p>

" What are you doing? Stop that. " Scott scanned  
>for people watching.<p>

" That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't. "

" Derek, get up. " Scott ordered. " Help me get  
>him in your car. "<p>

Stiles grabbed his other arm and together they  
>manuevered Derek into the passenger seat.<p>

" I need you to find out what kind of bullet  
>they used. " Derek said.<p>

" How am I supposed to do that? " Scott asked.  
>" Allison broke up with me. We're not talking,<br>at all. "

" Figure something out! " Derek stressed.

" Why should I help you? " Scott huffed.

" Because you need me. "

Scott slammed the door shut. " I don't need  
>you. Deaton is teaching me. "<p>

" You really think you can take the Alpha by  
>yourself? " Derek demanded.<p>

Stiles raised his eyebrows at him. It was a  
>good point. No amount of training, or Earth<br>magic would help him defeat an Alpha. But with  
>another Beta beside him...<p>

" Fine, I'll try. " Scott agreed. " Stiles,  
>take him to the clinic. He'll be safe there. "<p>

" Right. " Stiles cranked the Jeep.

Scott moved away, watching his friend high tail  
>it. How was he supposed to get access to his ex's<br>house? A house full of hunters?

11111

The racing bike leapt the curb, coming to a  
>stop in front of the Argent's house. Of<br>course, his bad luck held, as Allison's car  
>stopped inches from him. Coming close to hitting<br>him.

" Damn it, Scott! I almost killed you! " She  
>yelled, slamming her door shut.<p>

" I know. " He winced at her tone. " I'm sorry. "

" What are you doing here? I told you I didn't  
>want to see you anymore. " Allison fidgetted.<p>

" And I totally respect that. I wouldn't even be  
>here, or try and see you if it wasn't an<br>emergency. " He pleaded. " I swear. "

She stared at him, playing with her backpack's  
>straps. Finally, she sighed and nodded.<p>

" Last night, your aunt shot a Beta with a  
>special bullet. If I don't get a hold of one and<br>bring it to the Beta, he'll die. Soon. " Scott  
>explained.<p>

" You're not serious. " Allison stated in  
>disbelief. " My aunt would never hurt anyone.<br>Muchless kill another person. Not even... "

" A monster. " Scott supplied with a hard  
>tone.<p>

" I didn't say that! " She snapped.

" You didn't have to! " He hoarsely choked.  
>" You think I don't see how you look at me now.<br>How you avoid me? Or whisper to Lydia about me?  
>Or go to great length's not to brush up against<br>me in the halls? "

" Scott..." She pressed her fingers into her  
>lips.<p>

" I know you choose being a hunter over me. "  
>He panted. " Choose to kill me and my kind. But<br>I have to get this bullet. I can't let this Beta  
>die. If I do, I'll have to fight the Alpha alone<br>when he comes for me, and he will come for me. "

" I'll prove you wrong. " Allison headed for the  
>door. " There's no bullet. "<p>

Scott followed her inside. Silently, dropping his  
>bag by the door, and then moving down the hall.<br>She lead him into a large bedroom with several  
>suitcases.<p>

" The only bag she didn't unpack is this one. "  
>Allison kneeled down by the bed, dragging out a<br>small, black bag.

She unzipped it, flipping the soft lid up, and  
>immediately froze. The inside was filled with<br>ammo. A lot of ammo. In the center was a black  
>metal box.<p>

Scott kneeled beside her and squeezed her shoulder  
>in support. Then he reached out to the box. He<br>hefted it out. Scott opened it and saw what he  
>was looking for. A small wooden box with a<br>picture of a purple flower.

" What is it? " Allison softly asked, wiping  
>at her face. Obviously trying to hide evidence<br>she had been fighting back tears.

" I'm not sure. " Scott removed his cellphone  
>and started his google translation program.<br>" Wolfsbane. I need to call Stiles. "

Allison nodded, removing a bullet, and handed it  
>to him. He stood up as he hit speed dial. Tucking<br>the bullet into his jeans pocket.

" Stiles? It's wolfbane. " Scott stepped out  
>of the guest room.<p>

" Dude, get here, now! " Stiles empathically  
>ordered.<p>

" Did you hear me? " Scott said.

" I heard you, I registered, and I don't care.  
>Just get the bullet, and get here. Now! " Stiles<br>squawked. " Before the wolfman rips my head off. "

" Calm down. He won't hurt you. "

" Tell that too him! " Stiles said.

" Look, he's hurt, and cranky. I could get the  
>same way before I started lesson's with Deaton. "<br>He gently calmed his friend. " Remember you're  
>dealing with a wounded werewolf. Not a human. He's<br>going to instinctivaly lash out. In this case,  
>verbally. Now tell him the bullet is wolfsbane. "<p>

" Right, right. " Stiles took a deep breath.

Scott heard his friend talking in the background.  
>The deep sounds of a wounded werewolf fighting<br>back his pain.

" He said he needs the bullet. " Stiles came  
>back.<p>

" I'll get it there as soon as I can. " He  
>swore.<p>

" Hurry. " Stiles hung up.

Scott swore silently. It sounded like the  
>bullet was acting fast. Far faster than Allison's<br>aunt had predicted.

" You're taking lesson's with your boss? "

The teen faced his ex. He could no longer trust  
>her. She was on her families side. A hunter,<br>an Argent. The enemy.

" Apparently there are two types of werewolves,  
>the normal kind which uses anger and pain to<br>shift, and the Druid wolves. Which are actually  
>extinct. " Scott found himself spilling. " They<br>were killed off by the normal were's. Or rather,  
>were's who hunted human's. Deaton say's the Druid<br>wolve's were protector's of human's, so there  
>was this whole secret war going on. "<p>

" So he's teaching you what exactly? " Allison  
>frowned in confusion.<p>

" How to be a good little Druid wolf. " Scott  
>pushed up his left sleeve to show his mark.<br>" See? I finished the first exercise yesterday.  
>The Earth goddess marked me as her son. "<p>

" Earth goddess? Gaia? " Allison stepped forward  
>to see the mark better.<p>

" Gaia is one of her names, her Roman name is  
>Acca Larentia. "<p>

" The mother of Romulus and Remus. "

" Exactly. " Scott lit up. " I actually felt her  
>too. It was incredible. "<p>

Allison moved down the hall into the living room.  
>Scott hesitantly followed. Pausing at the junction<br>leading to the front door.

" There's a rumor going around school. " Allison  
>spoke up, drawing him into the living room. She<br>wrapped her arms around herself. " They're saying  
>you have some bad scarring. "<p>

Scott shifted from foot to foot, trying to avoid  
>her gaze.<p>

" You knew I was hurt. " He decided to answer.

" How bad did the Alpha punish you? "

" I had to protect the bus driver. " Scott felt  
>his face darken. " Not that it did much good. "<p>

" It wasn't your fault. "

" Look, I should get the bullet to Stiles. "

" I want to see. " Allison stepped in front of him.

" Wh-what? " He jerked back.

" Take off your shirt. " She ordered, stepping  
>forward.<p>

" You're not serious. " He swallowed.

" Take it off. " Allison repeated. " Or I'll take  
>it off for you. "<p>

He tried backed away but she leapt on him. The wolf  
>refused to help him. It wouldn't raise a paw to<br>it's mate. Neither would he, but he wasn't about  
>to let her see how bad he'd been hurt.<p>

Somehow she managed to get her hands under his  
>shirt, pushing it up to his arm pits. He fell<br>to the floor and flipped them so she was on her  
>back. Unfortunately, she used it to her adavantage<br>and he found himself with the shirt over his head.

" Cut that out. " He sqiurmed.

He yelped in pain when the shirt was suddenly  
>yanked off. Scott fell back onto his butt. He<br>glared up at her. The girl truimphantly holding  
>his shirt in her hand.<p>

" You took complete advantage of being my mate. "  
>He accused her.<p>

" Maybe, but I got your shirt. " She smirked.

As he climbed to his feet, the smirk melted away.  
>The scars he had tried to hide from her were<br>revealed. They were on both arms, shoulders, chest,  
>and back. It was all claw marks, and no bites.<p>

" I'm sorry. " Allison touched him lightly over  
>his heart.<p>

" For what? " He whispered.

" Everything. Nothing. " Allison sighed. " I  
>just don't know what to do. "<p>

" What ever you decide, I'll support you. "  
>Scott said.<p>

" You keep saying that. " She groaned.

" It's true. "

" Even if I become a hunter? " Allison questioned  
>sarcastically.<p>

" Yes. "

" Why?! "

" Because I love you. " Scott couldn't stop  
>himself from saying.<p>

Allison fell forward into his arms. Resting her  
>head against his heart.<p>

" Why do things have to be so complicated? "

" Because you're growing up. " A female voice  
>spoke up from behind them. " Interesting scars<br>you have there, sport. Where'd you get them? "

' Shit! '

Scott pulled away from Allison and slowly turned.  
>Three adults were in the entrance of the living<br>room. They were studying his scars intently. One  
>was a woman with very short, bright red hair. The<br>second woman was Allison's aunt. With long, blonde  
>hair. The third was her father.<p>

" My scars? " His voice broke. ' Double shit! '

" Scott, was attacked by... " Allison started  
>nervously.<p>

" Allison! " Chris Argent barked. " I think the  
>boy can explain. "<p>

He shifted his eyes toward Kate and then toward  
>the other two. He had spoken to Deaton after the<br>events of last night. The Vet had been a fountain  
>of information about Kate Argent. Especially<br>concerning the Hale fire.

Deaton had also told him about the Argent family  
>hunting rules. ' We hunt those who hunt us. '<p>

" If Kate Argent goes rogue, will she be held  
>accountable? " He asked finally.<p>

Chris Argent's head rose in surprise, eyes  
>darting to his wife, and then his daughter.<p>

" Explain. " Mr. Argent demanded simply.

" Scott, no! " Allison grabbed his arm.

" Allison, don't make me send you to your room! "  
>Her mother, Victoria, barked.<p>

Scott licked his suddenly dry lips. Flickering  
>his eyes over to his ex's pleading ones.<p>

" Certain people told me your sister was behind  
>the Hale house fire, and behind certain deaths<br>involving human sympathizers or family members. "  
>He nervously winced. " I have information,<br>and I want to be sure my friends, and family,  
>including Allison, are safe from her. "<p>

He felt Allison tighten her hold, digging her  
>nails into his skin.<p>

" No member of the Argent family would kill a  
>human, or a werewolf who hasn't killed a human. "<br>Victoria sounded insulted.

Chris, on the other hand, faced Kate. His ice  
>cold eyes piercing his sister's with raw rage.<p>

" What did you do?! " He growled.

" I did my job. " She snarled back.

The house became a tomb at the realization of  
>the truth settled over it.<p>

" There were human being's in the Hale house.  
>Children for god's sake. " Chris stared in<br>disbelief. " Hell, most of the werewolves  
>never took a human life! "<p>

" So. Fucking. What. " Kate shrugged off.

" Were there others? " Chris grabbed her jacket.

" Does it matter? "

" Were there others?! " Chris shook her.

" Yes! " She yelled in his face. " I did what  
>I had to! I got the target! No matter what it<br>took! "

Scott took a shaky breath as she admitted to  
>murdering humans. Innocent werewolves.<p>

" That isn't how we work. " Allison's mother  
>became cold. " We have a code for a reason. "<p>

" The code is old fashioned. " Kate shrugged  
>her brother off.<p>

" That's not for you to decide. " Chris argued.  
>" Go to your room while I talk to Scott. "<p>

" So what, are you going to ground me now? "  
>Kate scoffed.<p>

" What I'm going to do, is decide whether to  
>send you back home for trial. " Chris answered.<br>" For now, you are not to go near Scott, or his  
>family, and friends, am I clear? "<p>

" Yeah, crystal. " Kate glared. Storming off  
>to her room.<p>

Chris let out a sigh then turned his glare  
>on Scott and Allison.<p>

" Now, your scars. " Chris said.

Scott shot Allison a look.

" Don't. " She whispered.

" I'm a Beta werewolf. I was bitten by the Alpha  
>who's currently on a rampage. The Alpha was behind<br>the attack on the bus driver. He actually tried  
>to make it a pack event. He called me to the bus,<br>ordered me to kill. " Scott swallowed as the two  
>adults shifted like they were going for weapons.<br>" Somehow I managed to resist the kill command,  
>and tried to protect the driver. The Alpha wasn't<br>too happy with me. It's how I got the scars. "

" You expect us to believe that? " Victoria  
>scowled at him. " That you disobeyed the Alpha? "<p>

" Test my blood against the blood found on the  
>bus. " Scott suggested. " By the time the Alpha<br>was finished my blood had saturated almost every  
>inch of the bus. "<p>

" He's telling the truth. " Allison confirmed.  
>" The day of the attack, Scott came in covered<br>in bandages. He could barely move. Stiles said  
>it took almost all morning to stitch him up. "<p>

" Injuries from an Alpha wouldn't heal. " Chris  
>mused to his wife.<p>

" The same morning I got a protection mark so  
>the Alpha couldn't control me anymore. " Scott<br>turned so his back was facing the two Argents.  
>" See. It's a Shield Knot made with wolfsbane,<br>silver, and a bunch of herbs I can't pronounce. "

" Old magic. " Chris nodded.

" Yes, sir. " Scott turned back. " I know someone  
>who's teaching me to be a Druid werewolf. "<p>

" You realize how other werewolves will respond  
>to you? " Chris Argent studied him.<p>

" Yeah. " Scott agreed. " But I don't like  
>the idea of anger and pain being my main emotions<br>for the rest of my life. I'm a protector, not  
>a killer."<p>

" Hmm. "

" I want to help you stop the Alpha. I can't  
>tell you who he is, because I don't know. But<br>he's obsessed with me. He wants me by his side.  
>At any cost. He'll use my friends, my mom, Allison,<br>to get me. " Scott passionately spoke. " I won't  
>let him. I don't care if it costs me my life. "<p>

" Are you sure about that? " Chris pierced him  
>with his eyes.<p>

" I'm positive. " Scott shot back. " I know you  
>hate werewolves. I know you probably hate me.<br>But I want to join you. I'll learn to use any  
>weapon, to work with any person, including Kate.<br>I'll personally walk into any situation you want  
>me to. "<p>

" No! " Allison finally spoke up. " I won't let  
>you do this! "<p>

Scott frowned and glanced over at her.

" Isn't this what you want? " He asked. " You  
>said you wanted to be a hunter. To kill<br>werewolves. "

" No. I said I didn't want to be disowned, or  
>killed by them for being the mate of a werewolf. "<br>Allison corrected sharply.

" It doesn't matter. The Alpha has to be stopped,  
>and so far my way isn't working. Stiles and me<br>have been working ourselves to the bone trying  
>to identify the Alpha. We've come up with nothing. "<br>Scott told her. " We've even got his dad in on it. "

" Give it time. You two are smart. Really smart.  
>When you can keep Stiles under some kind of<br>control. " She soothed.

" There is no time. Don't you get that. Every day  
>that goes by is another possible death. The Alpha<br>is on a rampage. It's killing people and there's  
>nothing I can do. I... I feel helpless and I hate<br>it. " Scott told her. " I hate this curse. I hate  
>being a werewolf, and I hate feeling like I'm<br>cheating at Lacrosse, I hate not having asthma  
>anymore, or not being normal, or there not being<br>a cure. "

" The Alpha's too strong. It will kill you. "  
>Allison sniffed.<p>

" Maybe. But I have to try. " Scott backed away,  
>and faced the Argents. " Will you let me do this?<br>Will you let me help hunt the Alpha? "

Chris Argent and his wife exchanged long, silent  
>glances. Totally emotionally blank looks. Then<br>they looked back at Scott.

" This goes against everything the Argents have  
>ever stood for. No hunter, no Argent, has ever<br>let any werewolf, or supernatural creature join  
>their ranks in any capacity. "<p>

Scott felt his hopes fade. It had been a spur of  
>the moment idea. One he had come up with after<br>the three adults had entered the house.

" Congradulations. " Chris held out his hand.  
>" We'll start tommorrow. "<p>

He sighed in relief, taking the hand.

" Thanks. "

" Now, what was that about mates? " Chris grinned  
>darkly.<p>

' Shit! '

11111

" Where the hell have you been?! " Stiles  
>demanded dropping the saw on the exam table.<p>

" Getting a little hunter werewolf talk from  
>Allison's father! " Scott rushed in then stared<br>at the saw and Derek's arm. " What the hell were  
>you about to do?! "<p>

" Cut his arm off! " Stiles yelled in a panic.  
>" Thanks for saving me from a lifetime of night-<br>mares by the way. And what kind of talk?! "

" The Argent family caught me with my shirt off. "  
>He handed the bullet to Derek, throwing his bag<br>to the side. " I had to spill, and Allison used  
>the mate word. Needless to say her dad got a<br>bit freaky on me. There was a gun involved. "

" Shit. " Stiles blanched. " How are you alive? "

" I didn't say were it was aimed. " Scott crossed  
>his legs.<p>

" Not cool. "

Derek passed out. The bullet rolled into the  
>grate under the table.<p>

" No! " Scott scrambled for the bullet.

" What do we do with the bullet? " Stiles asked.  
>" Derek, wake up! "<p>

Scott stuck his fingers through the grate, grazing  
>the bullet. His wolf paced forward, nudging him,<br>and he nodded in agreement. Claws sprang forth,  
>clasping the ends of the bullet. Carefully, he<br>maneuvered it up through the slit of the grill.

" Got it. "

" Don't kill me. " Stiles begged.

Scott glanced over in time to see his friend punch  
>Derek across the face. The werewolf came awake and<br>snatched the bullet from him.

" Now what? " Stiles quired.

Derek pryed the top of the bullet off with his  
>teeth. The man spit it out, and dumped the<br>contents on the table. Hale dug a lighter from  
>his pocket. Thumbing it open, and lit the<br>wolfsbane on fire.

Seconds later it had burned out. Derek took  
>several deep breaths, scooping up the herbs,<br>and shoving it into his wound.

The man screamed in pain. Arching up as he  
>landed on the floor. The dark veins standing<br>up from the skin, spread from wrist to shoulder  
>began to disappear until there was nothing left.<p>

Derek stopped screaming, falling to the floor  
>with a final thump, and sighed. The man untied<br>the turnique from his arm.

" That. Was. Cool. " Stiles crowed.

Scott rolled his eyes. His friend was at it  
>again.<p>

" Not as cool as your Earth magic, or Druid  
>wolfism. " Stiles assured him.<p>

" You've converted to Druidism? " Derek shrugged  
>on his jacket.<p>

" Yeah. The whole anger/pain thing wasn't working  
>for me. " Scott wearily said.<p>

" I see. " Derek nodded thoughtfully. " Are you  
>sure you want to walk that path? "<p>

" I'm sure. "

" You know the Druid wolves died out. Hunted  
>by other wolves. " Derek moved in close.<p>

" I know. " Scott stared up into cold eyes.

" I would be very careful. " Derek patted his  
>cheek. " Or you might end up hunted too. "<p>

" Is that a threat? " Scott asked.

" It's a warning. " Derek growled.

Scott glared after the wolf as he left. He'd  
>had a weird day already. He didn't need to add<br>to it with Derek's threat's.

" Just what I need. "

" What happened with Allison's dad? " Stiles  
>asked.<p>

" Starting tommorrow I'm learning to hunt  
>werewolves. "<p>

" Are you nuts? " Stiles dropped the scalpel  
>he was playing with. " You are a werewolf. "<p>

" Druid werewolves hunt werewolves who hunt  
>humans. " Scott pointed out. " We're protectors.<br>We protect humans. Though I haven't done too well  
>so far. "<p>

" But the Argents? "

" Trust me, not my first idea. " Scott nodded.  
>" Or my second, or third. Allison heard about my<br>scars and tackled me. She got my shirt off and  
>her family walked in. Let's face it, the scars<br>can't be explained by a mountain lion. "

" So true. " Stiles sighed.

" My life flashed before my eyes. Three hunters  
>staring me down. Armed with guns. I could smell<br>the gunpowder. " Scott shivered.

" Damn. " Stiles paled.

" So I told the truth. "

" You didn't. "

" I did. " Scott admitted. " It was spur of  
>the moment, but it occured to me, who better<br>than the hunters to help us find the Alpha. "

" You're either a genius or a complete dumb ass. "  
>Stiles admired.<p>

" Allison thinks I'm a dumb ass. " Scott  
>sheepishly said. " She said I'm going to get myself<br>killed. "

" I'd agree with her. " Deaton walked in.  
>" Joining the hunters is risky. Though under<br>the circumstances, probably smart. Derek Hale  
>isn't to be trusted. He is after the Alpha, not<br>just to avenge his sister, but to become an Alpha  
>himself. "<p>

" What's so bad about that? " Stiles inquired.

" Derek will start to build a pack. Aiming for  
>any teenager he can talk into becoming a<br>werewolf. Abused, ill, poor, rejected. "

" People likely to lash out at society. " Scott  
>reasoned.<p>

" Exactly. " Deaton fully entered the room.  
>" They will also be drawn to you, Scott. "<p>

" Me? "

" You're strong. Mentally, if not magically, and  
>becoming so physically. " Deaton sat down. " As<br>you continue your training with me, and start  
>training with the Argents, you will rapidly<br>develope. Which will cause supernaturally  
>inclined people to respond to you. "<p>

" Not good. " Stiles responded.

" No, it isn't. " Deacon replied. " Especially  
>if Allison doesn't agree to the mate bond. "<p>

" Don't tell me..." Scott winced.

" Supernatural females, werewolves in particular,  
>look for strong males in mates. " Deaton laughed<br>at his discomfort. " Of course, female werewolves  
>are also notorously agressive. "<p>

Scott felt a horrible sinking sensation in the  
>pit of his stomach. He didn't like the sound of<br>this at all. In fact, he was tempted to run right  
>back to the Argents and beg Allison on bended knee<br>to be his mate.

No. For now, he was just going to ignore the talk,  
>and concentrate on the main problem.<p>

The Alpha.

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

" I have an idea. "

The Argents silently gestured the sweaty boy to  
>continue. Scott was reluctant since Allison was<br>in the room. However, since he had started  
>training, she had too. Refusing to let him train<br>alone.

" Stiles has pointed out to me that I've developed  
>what he calls a human pack. Me, Stiles, Allison,<br>Lydia, and for god knows what reason, Jackson. "  
>Scott rolled his eyes. " The Alpha won't let this<br>continue. He'll want my human pack dead, but he'll  
>want them dead by my hand. "<p>

Allison's mother leaned forward on the kitchen  
>table, her arms folded, eyes narrowed intently.<p>

" Very clever. The Alpha doesn't know you have  
>the protection mark. " She smirked.<p>

" Exactly. Stiles thinks the Alpha would come  
>at my howl. If it's loud enough. We figure the<br>school intercom would do the trick. " Scott  
>tapped his fingers on the table. " We can't<br>do it tonight because of the teacher's  
>conferences, or tommorrow, but the night<br>after might work. "

" The Alpha might use the chance to lure  
>your pack to the school. " Chris considered.<p>

" Stiles dad said he would station a few men  
>in the area and keep them out. " Scott<br>volunteered.

" Excellent work. " Victoria gave the  
>slightest praise.<p>

" We can block all exits, except the front,  
>and then trap the Alpha inside with us. " Chris<br>leaned back in thought. " With the right weapons,  
>enough men, we could kill him. "<p>

" I can't shift into a normal wolf yet. " Scott  
>frowned. " But I have learned one Earth spell.<br>It's a simple spell. It let's me blend into  
>shadows. "<p>

" It will be useful in a pitch black school. "  
>Chris stapled his fingers together.<p>

" I think we should do it. " Mrs. Argent said.  
>" It's our best shot of killing the Alpha. You<br>said yourself Scott is a dead shot, and with his  
>spell he can blend in well. "<p>

" She's right. " Kate's voice broke in.

" What are you doing in here? " Chris growled.

" I know you're angry at me. " Kate strolled  
>in. " But I'm the best you have, and if you<br>want this thing dead, you need me at your back. "

Scott hated himself for what he was about to do.  
>He really did, but he had seen her the night<br>she shot Derek. He'd seen her move. Seen her  
>act, and react.<p>

" She's right. " He said. " Whatever she has or  
>hasn't done can wait until the Alpha is dead.<br>Right now, we need all the help we can get. "

" Well, here's a surprise. " Kate studied him  
>with hooded eyes.<p>

Allison took his hand, shooting a dark look at  
>her aunt.<p>

" Fine, you can come, but you do what I say, and  
>that includes working with Scott. " Chris ordered<br>her.

" Hey, I get it. " Kate held her hands up. " I'll  
>play nice with the doggie. He is house trained,<br>right? "

" Leave him alone. " Allison glared.

" Chill, I was just joking. " Kate smiled. " Now,  
>you were saying about the school? "<p>

Scott cleared his throat. " Yeah. Stiles dad,  
>he'll have men stationed to keep my human pack<br>out in case the Alpha tries for a reverse trap. "

Allison squeezed his hand in reassurance, and he  
>took a deep breath.<p>

" We'll have all the doors locked, leaving the  
>front open. Once the Alpha is inside with us<br>and the hunters, we'll shut and lock it. " Scott  
>went on.<p>

" Okay, liking it so far. " Kate hummed.

" The school will be pitch black and there is  
>a lot of stairs. Doors are another problem. I<br>figure we can either try and lead the Alpha to  
>the gym for a face off, or risk an all out hunt.<br>Both has it's risks. " Scotts scratched his head  
>in confusion.<p>

" Our best bet would be the gym. " Chris said.  
>" An all out hunt would be high risk casualties. "<p>

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


End file.
